Five times Michael used his Borat voice
by GSRGeeklover
Summary: MichaelJan. spoilers up to and including the Deposition.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

**Spoilers : up to and including the Deposition**

**A/N: Just imagine the movie 'Borat was there when michael was a kid and the second name of Jan is Allison. **

**1.The first time she met him**

It was on her first day working at Dunder Mifflin. She had a meeting with all the managers of all the branches. She had been a bit nervous the morning she had come out of bed. She had been more nervous the moment she had walked into her office. She had anxiously gone over her notes, things she wanted the managers to know, things she wanted the managers to expect from her and things she expected from the managers. At some point she couldn't take it anymore and she went outside, taking her cigarettes with her. She stood out in the parking lot. Alone. She lighted her cigarette and took a long drag. Suddenly she saw a car parking into one of the parking spaces. He had come out of his car, looking over at her and giving her a small smile while he got his bag out of his car. Silently hoping that this wasn't one of the managers, she threw her cigarette away. He walked to her, saying:

'Don't worry. I won't tell a soul.'

'Excuse me?'

'I saw you throwing away that cigarette when I got out of my car. You looked a bit, well, busted. So, your secret is safe.' He had smiled at her.

She smiled at him in return. 'Thanks.'

'No problemo. Still, you shouldn't do it. It's very bad for you.' He had offered her another smile, it was, a bit different though. It had a bit of worry in it. She couldn't describe it.

'Yeah I know.' She flashed him another smile and then looked at her watch.

'I should be going inside.' She gestured to the building.

'Yeah me too.'

'It was nice meeting you..?'

'Jan. Jan Levinson-Gould.'

'Michael. Michael Scott.'

They shook hands and then walked inside together. They smiled at each other when they both went separated ways. She had gone to the right, to her office. And he had gone to the left, possible needing to be in one of the conference rooms. She had picked up her stuff and walked to the conference room where she had to start her meeting . She had walked inside and had seen him sitting there. She offered him nothing but a quick nod. She had to stay professional here, if she was his boss. She shook the hands of all the managers and did the same with him.

'Jan Levinson-Gould.'

'_Michael Scott. That's my naamee.' _He had said in a strange foreign accent. The other guys had chuckled. He had looked down and shrugged.

That was the first time she ever heard him use his_ Borat_-voice


	2. The First time they Had Sex

**disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**2.The first time they had sex **

Jan still couldn't believe she had gone with him that day. To Jamaica. It had been just all so weird. He had called. She had said yes. That had been the weird part. Till this day she still couldn't believe it. But she was so glad she had said it. Because it had been one of the best vacations of her whole life.

She had kissed him when they were at the airport. She had kissed him in the plane itself. She had kissed them when they had been at the airport in Jamaica. She had kissed him when they entered the room. And then suddenly, he had stopped.

'What's wrong?' she asked him, while trying to get all his clothes of. He stopped her hands.

'_Isn't it too fast?_' He had said in that same strange foreign voice again just as the first time she met him.

'Why are you talking like that?'

He shrugged and looked down. 'Hey' she had said softly. He had looked up at her. She saw that he was so nervous. 'Relax, there's no need to be nervous.' She gave him a small smile. 'and if you think this is too soon.. then, let's just enjoy the view.'

She had started to walk away from him when he had suddenly stopped her.

'_I do want.' _He had said again in that strange voice.

Then he had kissed her and thrown her on the bed.

----

The next day when they were both enjoying breakfast he had told her why his voice had been so strange. He always used that voice when he was nervous. He had used it since he was a little child, since he had seen the movie Borat for the first time in his life. It had made people laugh. It had worked away the tension and the pressure he felt when he was nervous. But the most important thing of all, it had made his mother laugh.

She saw a flash of sadness covering his eyes. It was gone as fast as it came. She just felt the urge to kiss him. So she did. She had kissed him so passionately that she had knocked over some cups that were on her table. She flashed him a sheepish smile and said to him: 'Let's go to the beach.'

He smiled at her and took her hand while they walked out of the room.


	3. The Deposition

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. **

**3. The Deposition**

They, well, **she** had been suing the company for money. 4 million dollar to be exact. And at first it went great. Michael said exactly what he was supposed to say, the words she had told him to use.

'Well, it was just not a termination. It was a pattern of disrespect and inappropiate behavior.'

At that moment she had been so proud at him. And she had known that they were going to pull this off. Well, she never had been so wrong.

'How long have you known Ms. Levinson?'

' 6 years and two months' had been his immediately reply. They had gone over that. This would all go fine.

'And you were directly under her the entire time?'

'That's what she said.' And that was the first time a little voice in her head told her to stop.

And when he had started to talk about the 'twins.' The little voice in her head started to get louder, but she ignored it. It was 4 million dollars after all.

But then he had shown the whole contract they had (thank god) given to David Wallace at his cocktail party. And the voice had gone from a normal talking-volume to a whisper again. She smiled.

But then hell had broken loose. She had expected something about Jamaica, him saying something stupid. But not this. Not a photograph of her lying topless on the beach. She had gone from 'Oh My God' to ' Wants to kill Michael' in a heartbeat. And then he had gone on about the whole when they had first kissed and when they had first kissed sober and Jan knew that that was the end of it. The voice was shouting in her head. And when she had looked at him with the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-look' she had suddenly seen how nervous he was about all of this. And she had seen the regret, and the sorrow 'cause he knew he had ruined it himself.

So when he had been asked if he knew that Jan had claimed that she had been with her sister in Scottsdale or visiting clients while she had been with him. She had seen in his eyes that he was going to use the Borat-voice.

'_Very nice.' _

'I'm sorry, excuse me?'

'_High five.' _

'Sometimes when he gets nervous, he talks like Borat.' Said Jan, smiling apolegatically at the counsel.

He shrugged, like he always did after using his Borat voice. And when the counsel had asked him to talk normal again, he had claimed that he couldn't.

'Can we have a break? For just five minutes?' she had asked.

'Ofcourse.'

They, Michael and Jan, went both out of the room. She tried to calm him down.

'Honey, you can do this! just relax and tell them what you think is right.'

He looked at her. '_Okay.'_

'Can't you stop using that voice?'

'_I can't. Forgot normal talk.' _

'Michael.. please?'

He looked again at her and she saw that he seriously couldn't stop it. So she did the only thing at that moment she could think of. She pulled him in for a long kiss, she left him breathless.

'No matter what happens.. You can do this. You can do this for US. For us together.'

He seemed to relax a bit, grinning widely about the kiss she had just given him.

' I love you, Jan.' He said in his normal voice again.

'Love you too, now, c'mon, we need to get inside again.' She gave him a brief smile, before they both walked into the room again.


	4. Their Engagement

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. **

**4. Their engagement**

They had just been at their apartment. Watching some movie, Michael had picked out. He obviously had seen the movie a dozen times before 'cause he knew every line of it.

She had snuggled close to him and had almost fallen asleep when he had suddenly turned around, looking at her expectantly.

She had looked up at him.

'Wha-?' Then she had seen the most beautiful ring ever.

'_Will you marry me?' _he had asked in his Borat-voice. And by him using that voice it made it even more special. He knew how important this was. And she knew how nervous he was.

'Yes. Ofcourse, yes.' She had kissed him immediately after it. Passionately, she wanted in that moment to let him feel how much he meant to her and how much she loved him.

He shove the ring on her finger.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	5. Their Wedding

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**5. Their wedding**

It had been the best day of her life.

Michael had been so nervous. The whole time he had asked her if this wedding was as gorgeous and great as the one Richard had given her. And the whole time she had been telling him that this one was even better. (even if they didn't have the champagne-tower, the enormous weddingcake and white doves flying around)

It was so much better. Because this time, she knew she was marrying the right man.

She smiled when she walked down the aisle. She smiled when she saw him standing there, so proud.

'You look so hot.' He mouthed to her. She chuckled. She then did the whole : 'You complete me thing'. The first time she had done it, she had shocked him. But this time, he just smiled.

They both stood there, then when they had to say the 'I do' part they looked at each other.

'Do you, Janet Allison Levinson, take, Michael Gary Scott, to your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' She looked him right in the eye and he saw that she meant it.

'Do you, Michael Gary Scott, take Janet Allison Levinson, to your lawfully wedded wife?'

He looked her in the eye, and she saw he was nervous, and she expected him to use his Borat voice. But then the nervous in his eyes changed, he suddenly looked confident.

'I do.'

She looked at him with a big smile on her face.

' I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may now-'

Then he had already started kissing her. When his mouth hit hers, she forgot everything around them, and knew that this was the man she always wanted to be with.

In sickness and in health.Till death do us part.

_The End._


End file.
